Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola: The Celebration Girls
by Sniphles2000
Summary: During her White Fang days, Blake and Ilia were the best of friends. But have you heard of the time they tried to become Celebration Girls? No? Well read on and find out in this tale of partying, friendship and silliness...


_Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola. The Cat and the Chameleon, the two ninjas in training, the lovely ladies of the White Fang. These two used to be completely inseparable and the best of friends during Blake's White Fang days. They trained together, they slept in the same tents and they basically did everything together. They were also quite popular throughout the White Fang, close with lots of the higher ups and most soldiers by just making them smile. Though there was a time in their life where they wanted to try… A new gimmick together. A gimmick which they would surely embrace to the fullest of their unique abilities. But what unique thing could a Cat Faunus and Chameleon Faunus do together? There's only one simple answer: Celebration Girls._

 _It was a quiet afternoon at the current White Fang camp in the forests of Vale. The sun was slowly beginning to go down and most of the camp was away on a training mission. That was except for three Faunus…_

 _In a smaller tent to the side of the camp, a smaller girl in a White Fang uniform and grimm mask was currently folding some of her clothes, sitting on her bed and placing each folded item of clothing in a pile. She had small deer antlers poking out of her forehead and was humming happily to herself. Who was this girl? Why her name was Deery, of course. And today just so happened to be her birthday! Although she didn't want anyone finding out due to the unwanted attention, the shy Deery had told only Adam about this certain date, granting her a day off from the day's training activities. Though… Someone else had "accidentally" found out._

 _See, one day when Ilia was doing her usual routine of sneaking into Adam's tent by using her colour camouflage, she had accidentally overheard the small meeting between him and Deery about today being her birthday. And how oh so excited she now was. Finally, a chance for her and Blake to try out their new Celebration Girl gimmick! So after rushing off to tell Blake, the two were now ready to give their friend a celebration._

"Deery? You in here?" _The familiar, soothing voice of Blake called out as the aforementioned entered the tent, her reptilian companion Ilia close behind and looking quite giddy._

 _Deery looked up at the duo and gave a small smile and wave, placing a folded vest top down and standing._ "Oh! Hello, Blake! Hello, Ilia! What can I do for you?" _The deer girl asked quite cheerfully. Blake and Ilia were always very nice to her which allowed her to open up to them and even become friends. Adorable._

"Well… Through a few special ways, we found out that today is very special." _Blake stated with a small smirk, her hands behind her back the whole time as if she was holding something… Something big._

 _Deery tensed up ever so slightly, hoping they weren't referring to what she thought they were._ "O-oh. And… What's today?"

"Your Birthday!" _Ilia cheered with a hop and clapping hands, seeming very excited with closed eyes and a wide grin._

"Ilia! Celebration Girls are go!" _Blake ordered in an enthusiastic tone as she pulled out a large boombox from behind her back, placing it over her shoulder and turning it on, blasting incredibly loud disco music throughout the tent and jumping around with a happy smile._

 _Ilia nodded and suddenly began to rapidly change the colours of her skin, hair eyes and scaly freckles, illuminating the tent with a rapid fire barrage or bright neon colours, essentially turning herself into a colourful disco ball as she jumped around with Blake._

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRIEND DEEEERYYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM THE CELEBRATION GIIIIRLS!" _The two sang out in unison, jumping around madly with loud music and bright colours filling the tent._

 _Deery just stood there like a deer in the headlights, staring at Blake and Ilia with a blank expression and a twitching eye behind her mask. What was… Why… How… This was way too much for the timid deer to handle. Her mind going blank, she suddenly fainted from the shock and landed thankfully on her bed, her head cushioned against her folded clothes._

 _Ilia and Blake suddenly stopped, the music switching off and Ilia turning to shades of green and blue as she suddenly became concerned for their friend._

"Do… You think we over did it?" _Ilia asked with worry, looming over Deery._

"…naaaah. She'll be fine! Let's just… Let her sleep." _Blake replied with an awkward smile as she edged closer to the tent entrance before quickly exiting, her pimping boombox still on her shoulder._

 _Ilia rolled her eyes and backed away too, waving her hands mysteriously as she changed to her regular slightly tanned skin and brown hair._ "This was all a dreeeeaaaaam!" _She spoke spookily as she left the tent and followed Blake._

 _But this wasn't the end of the Hype as Hell Celebration Girls, oh no… There were still people to help and things to be celebrated._

 _ **The next day…**_

 _After their little accident with giving Deery a birthday celebration yesterday, the dynamic duo of The Celebration Girls was out again and sneaking around the White Fang camp, looking for someone else with a cause for celebration. And as if a miracle had been given to them by an angel, they found it. And it just so happened to be in the tent of one Lieutenant Banesaw…_

 _Inside his tent, Banesaw was busy polishing and cleaning his large chainsaw, humming contently from under his large facemask as he did so. It was a somewhat pleasant day for him as today was the one year anniversary of him being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, a badge he wore and honoured with great pride._

"Oooooh this is what we've been waiting for! The Lieutenant just _needs_ to have an anniversary celebration! He works so hard!" _Ilia giggled and trembled in excitement, going wide eyed as she looked over to the tent entrance._

"Yeah it is." _Blake replied, agreeing as she nodded and scouted the area ahead from a conveniently placed bush in the middle of the camp, absolutely not raising any suspicion._ "Hmm… We need a new tactic. We can't greet him and then bring it out like with Deery."

"Yeah… Oh! How about we burst in and start the party immediately!? Then he'll be so surprised, he'll just _have_ to join in!" _Ilia proposed with a determined look, sure this would work._

 _Blake nodded and placed a hand on the Chameleon's shoulder, looking her straight in the eye._ "Ilia. You're a genius. Let's go."

 _And so the two began to stealth around the camp inside this small, totally not fake bush, soon reaching the entrance to Banesaw's tent._

 _The large, muscly man himself was none the wiser, still happily tending to the baby we know as his chainsaw, humming the latest teen pop song to himself._

 _Blake looked at Ilia and nodded, whispering to her._ "Alright. We run in and as soon as I turn the music on, you go nuts with your colours. Got it?"

"Got it." _Ilia smirked and nodded in agreement, ready to blow Banesaw's goddamn mind._

"Good. Three… Two… One… GO!" _Blake suddenly shouted, standing up and running inside as she placed the boombox on her shoulder and turned up the pop music to full blast, hopping around the tent madly with a big smile and closed eyes._

 _Ilia followed right behind Blake, getting into the tent and hopping beside Blake. Her body was once again alight with rapidly changing colours, looking like the greatest rainbow ever and an epileptic's nightmare, the same excited look on her face as Blake's._

"HAPPY HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, LIEUTENANT BANESAAAAAW! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FROM THE CELEBR- AAAAGH!" _Both girls sang out before being interrupted by a loud, terrifying noise that drowned out the blasting music, making them scream and jump back._

 _Banesaw immediately turned around upon hearing the girl's loud music and seeing their wild colours, chainsaw roaring and swinging above him as he approached them with great anger in his voice._ "GET OUT OF MY TENT, YOU IDIOTS! ENOUGH WITH THE NOISE!"

 _Blake immediately jumped into Ilia's arms with the boombox, both girls trembling and looking terrified at the angry, chainsaw wielding madman in front of them._ "ILIA, STEP ON IT!"

"Step on what!? We walked here in a bush!"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

 _Ilia nodded and frantically ran out of the tent with Blake in her arms bridal stile, her colours still rapidly changing in a rainbow pattern as she entered her and Blake's tent, zipping it up behind them._

 _Banesaw grunted and nodded, switching off his massive chainsaw and placing down on his work bench._ "Damn kids…"

 _Poor Celebration Girls… All they want to do is give people a party for their special days yet no one appreciates it. What a terrible time they live in where no one likes a party… But they couldn't give up. These two girls were two of the most determined, stubborn and quick thinking members of the White Fang since that one weird dolphin guy with a blowhole on the back of his neck. Once they put their minds to something, there was no stopping them. And right now, they wanted to give people a damn good celebration. And they both knew who in their camp would surely love a party…_

 _It was the middle of the night in the White Fang camp and Adam Taurus had just gotten into his tent after a long yet successful mission of a dust warehouse robbery. There was some heat from authorities but nothing he couldn't handle, granted with a bit of struggle. As he slipped his shoes off and placed down Wilt and Blush, Adam had no idea of the celebration he was about to receive…_

 _Underneath the table just in front of the bull Faunus sat Blake and Ilia, crouched down with the boombox in between them. The two girls stared at Adam's legs, prepping and readying themselves to give their camps leader an amazing celebration for his successful mission._

 _Adam began to walk away from the table turning his attention to a letter at the other side of the room and facing away from the Celebration girls._ "Huh… From Banesaw? I wonder what this is about… I swear if it's his rash again…"

 _The two girls cringed at the mention of this and looked at each other, both giving a nod and stepping out quietly from under the table._

 _Blake lifted up the boombox and placed it on her shoulder, staring at the back of the camp leader she was incredibly close with. Tonight he was gonna celebrate like a king with her and Ilia._

 _Ilia stood next to Blake in their usual positions, getting ready to put on a display of rainbows and colours to brighten up the boring tent._

"What…? Blake and Sister Ilia were… Causing a disturbance and partyi-"

 _As Adam turned around with the letter in hand, he was suddenly cut off by a huge blast of awesome party music and a blinding display of neon colours from The Celebration Girls, both Blake and Ilia smiling widely with their eyes closed and jumping on the spot as they did their own thing._ "HAPPY HAPPY SUCCESFUL MISSION, ADAM TAURUUUUS! HAPPY SUCCESFUL MISSION FROM THE CELEBRATION GIRLS!"

 _Adam just stared at them with an un-amused look which began to slowly shift into one of annoyed, tired anger. He growled lightly before suddenly shouting at them, cutting off the music and colours._ "ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Huh?" _Both Blake and Ilia stopped what they were doing, going still and looking at Adam with confused expressions._

"This has been going on for too long! It's caused enough disturbance and is slowing down work as it is! The two of you are banned from giving others these stupid "celebrations"!" _Adam snapped at the two, looking absolutely outraged and cross with the Celebration Girls._

 _Blake just looked up at Adam, her face as well as Ilia's looking incredibly sad with teary eyes and an upset pout. He… Didn't want to celebrate? But… Why?_ "Adam, I… We… Thought you would want to…"

"No I don't! No one here wants these childish games around! Now both of you to your tent! NOW!" _Adam ordered, pointing to the tent entrance and stamping his foot._

 _Blake and Ilia both sighed, walking out of the tent slowly with Ilia dropping a fistful of glitter she was going to throw and Blake hugging her boombox tightly._

 _This was the saddest day The Celebration Girls had experienced yet as the reality hit them. No one wanted to celebrate… No one wanted to dance or sing… No one wanted their new services…_

 _As Blake and Ilia entered their tent and zipped it shut, Ilia sat down and crossed her legs, her colour pallet turning a sad green and blue as she held her hands over her eyes. She began to sob quietly, sniffling as tears fell into her hands._ "Why does no one want to celebrate…?"

 _Blake looked down and her frown grew upon seeing her best friend cry. She couldn't have that at all… Kneeling down in front of Ilia, Blake wrapped her arms around her and hugged the Chameleon Faunus tightly, rubbing the back of her head and letting out a sigh._ "It'll be alright, Ilia… We can keep celebrating. I promise."

 _Ilia continued sniffling, looking up at Blake with an upset frown and teary eyes._ "But… Adam banned us from celebrating. We literally can't…"

"No he didn't." _Blake replied bluntly, a small smile creeping on to her face._

"…what? But… We both heard him." _Ilia stated, slightly confused at Blake's counter argument._

"Mhm. And I heard him say we're banned from giving _others_ celebrations. He didn't say anything about the two of us celebrating with each other, did he?" _Blake stood up and offered Ilia a hand, the same cheeky smirk on her face._

 _Ilia's grin began to appear once more as she eagerly took Blake's hand, sanding and enveloping her best friend in a warm hug._ "There's a reason you're my best friend."

 _Blake giggled and hugged right back, patting Ilia's back and sighing contently._ "I know. And there's plenty for you being mine too. Now what do you say we celebrate?"

"Um… Celebrate what?" _Ilia questioned with a confused look._

 _Blake carefully picked up her trusty boombox and placed it on her shoulder, getting ready to switch it on._ "Our friendship."

 _Ilia laughed and rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement._ "God, you're so corny."

"I know." _Blake grinned one more time before suddenly turning on the boombox at full blast, filling up the tent with loud pop music and hopping around._

 _Ilia immediately joined in, her entire body lighting up with a rapid transformation of different bright colours as she bounced along with the same happy look on her face._

"HAPPY HAPPY FRIENDSHIP, ILIA AND BLAAAAKE! HAPPY FRIENDSHIP FROM THE CELEBRATION GIRLS!"

 _And so the two partied the night away in their tent, singing and dancing and bringing a little extra joy to their own corner of the White Fang camp, learning that the best thing they could use their skills for wasn't a birthday or an anniversary, but instead their friendship for each other. What a wonderful thing to celebrate._


End file.
